The Pegasus and the Draconequus
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A pony version of Lady and the Tramp.
1. Chapter 1

The train screeched to a halt at the Crystal Empire station. The girls and Spike got off, making their way to the castle. They received a letter from Princess Cadence to come help out with the upcoming Crystal Fair since they did the first one in a thousand years.

Cadence greeted them in the throne room, "There you all are! Ready for your assignments?"

"Are we ever!" Rainbow Dash twirled in the air, "This is even going to be bigger than last year!"

"Great, let's get started: Twilight, I want you to oversee everything is going in place.

"You got it!"

"Rarity, could you please help the other ponies in the spa? You're a natural when it comes to manes and hooves." she winks.

"I'd be honored!"

"Pinkie, you will help our party planner for the fair's night festivies."

"Yippee!"

"Rainbow Dash, I can't think of anyone more qualified to help Shining Armor train the Crystal Pony Jousters in the Fair."

"Hey, yeah!"

"And Apple Jack, did you bring your family along for what I have planned?"

"Sure did. They're back at the station awaiting orders."

"Wonderful. I took the liberty of opening a space for a restaurant to make delicious apple creations! I figured you were going to need your family on that."

"Hee haw! Much obliged, Princess."

"You're welcome, now Fluttershy…"

"Yes?"

"I have a very special job for you." she walked pass them to lead them outside and to a nearby petting zoo. Shining Armor was waiting for them holding a small, pink, crystallized ewe.

Cadence took hold of her, "This is our pet ewe, Little Lady. Shining Armor gave her to me as a gift. She'll be the center of attention of the livestock competition. She needs constant care and with Shining Armor and I being too busy now, we need the best animal caretaker there is."

AJ nudged Fluttershy, "Well, you got that right."

"Oh, thank you… I promise to take good care of her… Come here, Little Lady…"

The ewe bleated and jump into Fluttershy's awaiting arms.

"Looks like we can take it from here." said Twilight.

"Excellent. Let me show you your rooms for the next couple of weeks."

"You go ahead; I'll just stay here for a bit." said Fluttershy cradling the lamb.

That's how it was the next few days: the girls would wake up and go about their duties for the Empire and the Fair. Rarity enjoyed helping with the luxuries of the spa. Rainbow liked being assistant coach. Apple Jack and the family were selling like hot apple pies, which of course they were. Twilight sent Spike to help out at the restaurant, luckily just to handle the cash register. Pinkie couldn't believe who was the other party planner was, none other than their old pal, Cheese Sandwich! And already they were planning on the rides for the fair. And Fluttershy loved taking care of the Prince and Princess's pet.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Discord woke up in his personal guest room. He yawned and stretched out his limps, then exercised his fingers by elevating the bed then puts it back down.

"Oh goody! Let's see what the ponies are doing today!" He transformed into a dark colored unicorn stallion. He made a deal with Celestia to disguise himself whenever he visited a crowded city just not to scare the locals.

Canterlot was full of snobs that he found boring, how fun it would be to mess up a unicorn's perfect hair or dress. Still, anything was better a stone prison; even without the Elements they would find some way to imprison him again. So he was being a good boy now and corresponding with Fluttershy, his one true friend who doesn't distrust him. Speaking of which, why hasn't he receive a letter from her? It has been days, has she forgotten? He couldn't see how she could; he wasn't easily forgettable what with him trying to take over numerous times.

He pops back to the castle just in time to overhear Lulu or Luna reporting to her sister about her nightly duties.

"Morning, Sister. All was restful in Equestria."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Any news from Princess Cadance?"

"She and Shining Armor are preparing for the Crystal Fair, and already, Twilight and the others are there helping."

Discord whispered under his breath, "So that's where she is! They took a trip!"

"And what of our un-invited guest?"

"Sounds like my cue…" pops up in front of her, "The un-invited guest is leaving!"

"To where, may I ask?" said Celestia with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… just a place called the Crystal Empire…"

"And just what would you be doing there?" Luna questions.

"Why I'd be helping out of course! The fair is supposed to renew the spirit of love and unity of the Crystal Ponies so they can protect the empire, right?"

"Right…" Luna said in doubt.

"So the fair is a big thing! They need all the extra hands they can get!"

"Yes… I suppose that is true." said Celestia, "Very well, you may help but only if you stay undercover and not reveal yourself."

"Under my oath, Celestia, of course I will!" He does a bow then he pops out.

"Sister…?" Luna looks at her in confusion.

Celestia just smiled.

"You know something! I know you do!"

Celestia gave out a giggle, she wasn't saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a dark colored stallion again, he went about the empire, already he could see booths and games being set up. Then he smells something warm and of apples, looking to his left he saw a restaurant and ponies coming out with apple pies. He saw the dragon, Spike waving them off.

"There's the little dragon, now where's the…" but suddenly something pink landed on him.

"Oops! Sorry!" Pinkie leaped up.

"Oh no…" he grunted as he got up, "Quite all right, no harm done."

"Hmm…" Pinkie looked at him suspiously, "You seem familiar… Have we met before?"

"Ah, of course not!"

Her face soften, "Oh okay, thought you someone else." she gives a cheesy grin. Then a colt ran towards them.

"Hey Pinkie! Was that high enough?!" Cheese asks.

"Nope! Not high enough! I didn't make it to the net!" pointing to a net close by.

"Looks like we'll have to try shooting you out of the cannon again."

"Oh no! It's your turn!" she jump up and down.

"Alright!" Cheese joins in.

The two were like Mexican jumping beans in Discord's eyes.

He did a shudder, "Those two deserve each other. Now where are those other ponies… especially Fluttershy? What could possibly make her so busy with that she hasn't given me any news?"

Fluttershy tried so hard feeding Little Lady her bottle.

"Please Little Lady; you need your nutrients…"

Little Lady kept squirming and being resistant. Twilight was going over her check list when she saw the problem. Granny Smith was also nearby carrying a bag of ingredients for the apple pies.

"Everything okay, Fluttershy?" asks Twilight.

"Oh, I can't feed Little Lady, she just won't cooperate."

"The lass is being stubborn, Granny can tell that a baby won't eat unless the parents or the pony closest to them is there with them."

"But that's usually Princess Cadence and Shining Armor and they're too busy to do that right now, that's why they asked me to watch her."

"Hmm…" Twilight was in deep thought, "There must be something we can use to get Little Lady to eat… If she loses weight then there goes her chance of winning the competition."

"Maybe… a picture of Princess Cadence? Would that work?" asks Fluttershy.

"You know… I think it could! I'll be right back!" Twilight rushes off.

"How's the pie business going?"

"Darn tootin'! It's been booming even since we opened up!"

"How wonderful to hear!"

"And everything's been going good here? Other then the ewe not eating a bite?"

"Yes, it has been good, only…"

"Only what?"

"Well lately, and not just here in the Crystal Empire but back in Pony-Ville, things have been… lonely for me…"

"But don't you have your critters?"

"Yes, but… I hardly have any pony close to me… my friends are one thing but I'm talking about a companion to share things with…"

"Ah! You need a special some pony! Reminds me when I was first a-courting Apple Jack's grandfather, oh those were the good old days…"

"A special… some pony? Oh… I didn't think I'd have to start dating already…"

"There are plenty of good looking stallions in Pony-Ville. Any one of them would gladly show a girl like you out."

"She's right, Fluttershy." Twilight came back with a photo of Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Oh, how much did you hear?"

"Just about enough… But listen, Granny Smith's right. You are a sweet pony that a number of colts would like to go out with."

"Well… maybe…" she takes the photo and shows it to Little Lady who stop fussing and stares at it. Giving Fluttershy the first chance to feed her as she did a familiar stallion was walking by and sees them then overhears them. "But I'm not exactly the most attractive pony there is…"

Discord walks over then, "Now whoever said that needs to have their eyes check."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asks Twilight.

"Just another visitor visiting the empire, and looks like I came just in time, this sweet pony shouldn't have to feel bad about herself. Why I couldn't help but admire her beauty from afar."

Fluttershy went red, "I… I…"

"No need to fret, I can tell you are the modest sort."

"Well… thank you… but…"

"But we are busy at the moment, I suggest you move along until we are done." said Twilight.

"Whatever you say." he moves on and after they were out of earshot, he chuckled, "Oh that Twilight, always so serious!"

"That guy reminded me of someone…" voiced Twilight, "Well I can't look into it now, I have to make sure Pinkie and Cheese have the rides set."

"I have to get going too, these pies aren't going to bake themselves. You just hang in there dearie."

"Thanks Granny Smith, I'll see you two later."

Once they had gone, Fluttershy thought of the pony that just came to them. Twilight was right; there was something familiar about him. The way he moved in a savvy way, he talked smooth too, but it was the eyes that got to her. They were really familiar… She couldn't ponder on it anymore as the petting zoo was acting up and she had to get back to work.

Discord watched her interact with the animals, how sweet she was playing with them and talking with them. But it seems she was spending more time with the small pink ewe. It perplexes him how well she treats the ewe, brushing it, feeding it, and cooing at it. Like the lamb, she was sweet, gentle, loving… He had to shake his head to get out such thoughts. As much as he admits she's beautiful because she was, he could never say right to her face. True as another pony he could but by being himself he would look like an idiot and no one would take him serious anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later, while Pinkie and Apple Bloom were eating from the train station's concession stand, the train came in and out came Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Oh no… What are those two doing here?" whispers Apple Bloom.

Diamond spoke, "Hm, not as big as my last birthday party, but it'll be fun just the same."

Apple Bloom went to them, "Hey Diamond Tiara, what brings you to the Crystal Empire?"

"We are entering the livestock competition to prove our Lamby is the best sheep around! My Daddy owns a sheep ranch if you must know. Ah, here is Lamby now."

The butler comes by with a tall sheep on a leash looking proud.

"His win should be easy." they lifted their noses to the air and went on.

Fluttershy was feeding Little Lady until Diamond Tiara came by with another sheep.

"Oh hello there… Who's this with you?"

"Lamby and please don't touch, his wool is very delicate and needs to be perfect."

"Of course. Oh, he's very handsome."

"He should be, if he's to win the competition."

"Little Lady's in the competition too, I hope when this is all over they can be good friends."

Diamond Tiara gave a laugh, "I highly doubt that."

"Well, it's time for Lady's brushing…" she brushes the crystallized wool, and then it shines.

This made Diamond gawk, and it concerned her. When Fluttershy was out of earshot, she whispered to Silver Spoon, "That little ewe is a match for Lamby, and what's worst, we'll be going against Fluttershy who is known to tame animals so well that they always obey her every command!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm…" then looks at the stall Little Lady was in, "What if some pony left the gate open by accident… then the lamb would make a break for it… then she can't compete!"

"Ooh… good plan!" they both did snickers.

The next day, Cadence was showing Ms. Harshwinny the fair grounds.

"We're so lucky to have you for the fair after the Equestria Games."

"Indeed, with the games only happening so many years, I take pride to make sure other important events take place as such."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saw them coming closer to the petting zoo.

"There's Ms. Harshwinny," said Diamond, "she's inspecting the fair… she has the final say in things, perfect…" she goes to the stall making sure Fluttershy wasn't around then kicks the stall door forcing it to open a crack. Little Lady took notice and went off. "Oopsie…" they quickly went to hide to watch the fireworks.

"…And wait until you see my ewe for the livestock competition. Oh, Fluttershy, can you hand me Little Lady?"

"Why certainly, she's right- that's strange… She was here…" quickly flutters around then gives a gasp, "She's gone!"

"What?!" Cadence said in alarm.

"This is highly unprofessional! A royal ewe should not be out of sight!" Ms. Harshwinny moves on in a huff, while the fillies give a snicker.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's alright Fluttershy…"

"No it's not! She was my responsibility! I'm so ashamed!" she flies off crying.

"Fluttershy! Wait! Oh no… I better get Twilight!"

Discord was nearby when he saw the trouble; he saw the little troublemakers and made a chocolate rain cloud on them.

"Ahhh! My hair!" screamed Diamond Tiara. She and Silver Spoon ran off crying, getting away from the cloud only for it to follow them.

"There… that'll teach those brats a lesson. Now to help Fluttershy." he pops out.

Fluttershy flew out of the empire crying, she wasn't seeing where she was going with tears in her eyes. She flew past the mountains where her loud sobs alerted three dragons resting in caves. They followed her; she suddenly felt warm breath behind her, turning to see…

"EEKK!" she squealed, flying away as fast as she could but they stuck to her until she hit a pass being a dead end. She whimpers as the coming dragons showed their white pointy teeth to her. She crouched down in fear covering her head. In a flat second, Discord show up as himself.

"_You shall not harm one hair on this pony_!" he hollered.

Recognizing the voice, she lifted her head, "Discord?"

The dragons gave a growl then Discord transforms himself into a larger dragon while still having his distinctive features. He gives a mighty roar and the dragons whimpered like cowering dogs and flew off in fear. Discord reverted back to normal.

"You alright?" he asks her.

"I am now…" she said with eyes welled with tears and with a smile she hugs him!

Discord felt a tingly feeling all over his body, when he felt he had enough, he plowed her away.

"But… how did you know?"

"All in good time my dear. Right now, shouldn't you be preparing for the competition?"

"Well I was, until Little Lady ran off. Now… I can't go back to face Princess Cadence…"

"By all means then! Go look for that little ewe so you could back!"

"Well… would you help me then?"

"For you, certainly!"

As they walked around the outskirts to the Crystal Empire that used to be covered with snow, Fluttershy asks, "So why were you around to save me?"

"Well…" rubbing his neck, "I hadn't heard from you in days, so I figure it was best to find out what you were doing. Then when it turned out you were in the Crystal Empire on business, I decided to stick around as another pony watching all of you do the work. In fact, it was I that came to you as that young stallion flattering you."

"I should've known! There was something familiar about him and now I know why!"

"What gave it away? My charm? My awesomeness?" striking a pose.

"The eyes…"

"Ah, yes… red and yellow coloring is a dead giveaway."

"Sure but… it was more than that… I… don't know what… but it just was…"

This intrigued him, never had a pony look into his eyes just to see more than his eye color or to stare in his hypnotizing eyes without being entranced. Come to think of it, she was the one who resisted his tricks at first having for him to forcefully spell her.

Suddenly a cloudburst gets them wet. Looking up they see a single dark cloud above them, then Rainbow Dash peeks her head out.

"Oops! Sorry, Fluttershy!"

"Ahem." Discord made a point he was there too.

"And 'Dip'cord…" she said in an exscaperated tone.

"What are you doing Dashie? I thought you were training the jousting team."

"I am, but the water fountain broke during training so the jousters need more water. So I'm trying to get this cloud to pour some rain so they can drink plenty of water before the jousting tournament next week."

"What a clever plan." Discord said while rolling his eyes.

Ignoring him, she asks Fluttershy, "So what are you doing out here? And come to think of it, what is _he _doing here, too? He better not be here ruining the fair!"

"Moi? Little reformed me?" makes a halo appear on his head. "I wouldn't dream of ruining the most important celebration in the Crystal Empire!"

"And… if he wasn't here, he couldn't save my life…"

"Saved your life?! What happened?!"

Fluttershy recapped the story of her finding Little Lady gone, and having been so ashamed that she ran off, only for dragons to come at her thus Discord saving her life. Now they were trying to find Little Lady.

"Well okay… just don't ever run off like that again!"

"I promise."

"Good luck trying to find Little Lady, and word of advice, Flutters…" flies down to whisper in her ear, "Keep an eye on Discord, he might still be up to something even if he did help you out there."

"Rainbow, take my word for it, I would not be standing here if it wasn't for him… If he hadn't come when he did…"

"Okay, okay. But keep your guard up."

"You won't tell Twilight that Discord's here, will you?"

"Trust me, the last thing Twilight and Cadence needs is Discord on their mind."

"Oh, pretend to be sick _one _time…"

Rolls her eyes, not listening to him, "But seriously, _do_ keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, I will."

She flies back up and moves the cloud away. Discord stuck his tongue out.

"I saw that."

He gives a cheesy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile of searching, Fluttershy felt all hope was lost.

"Ohh… We'll never find her! Cadence and Shining Armor will never forgive me!" she starts weeping.

"Hey now, don't give me those water works." gives her a hanky, "You can't give up now."

She wipes her eyes, she tries to give it back, but Discord insisted she keep it.

"You might need it again, in case we really don't find her."

"Ohh…" tears started forming.

"If! I said 'if'!"

Fluttershy's ears perked up then, "Wait… do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That!"

By then Discord could hear it, it was vague, but it sounded like a sheep baaing.

"It's her! I know that baa anywhere!" she flew to the direction the sound was coming from.

He scratch his head to her statement, he was thinking, _how could she tell?_ _There's got to be a least a dozen more ewes around the empire._

"Come on, Discord!"

He followed behind to see her stop at a crevice to the ground.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy cried. He saw the little ewe trap in the crevice; it was too deep for the ewe to get out. "Discord, can you-"

Cracking his knuckles, he proclaim, "Way ahead of you!" he snaps his fingers and the ewe was in his arms.

The ewe was a little dazed but upon seeing Fluttershy, she jumped into her arms. Little Lady bleated towards Discord as if thanking him.

Fluttershy did a giggle, "I think she wants you to pet her."

"Uh, that's alright, I'll pass."

"Please…?" she looks at him with pleading eyes, "It'll make her happy."

"Ugh…" using his paw he quickly pats her.

"Oh, you can do better than that." takes his paw, and moves it to gently stroke the wool. He had to admit, it was really soft, and he felt he could keep on stroking forever, but then remind himself not to get in too deep here.

"Well, I'm done; shall we send the little ewe back where it belongs?"

"Yes, let's do that."

When nearing the edge of getting into the empire, Discord quickly transform into his disguise. "Admit it, you like it better when I'm like this." twitching his eyebrow at her.

"I like it better when you're you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not! No pony should pretend to be something they're not."

"Oh, you're one to talk; you were a model for quite some time!"

She stops dead in her tracks, "How… how do you know that? You were stone during that time!"

"My dear, you think I wouldn't do research on my newest friends? And I must say, Fluttershy; you got the best resume around! Well, next to Twilight's, with her turning princess and all… But you certainly had obstacles in your way a lot! Shall I compile a list?"

"No, you shall not!"

"The point is, you've done things by not being yourself."

"Yes, but I learned since then I shouldn't have to, and neither should you…"

"Fine… but in the meantime, its best I hide my magnificent self from the Crystal Ponies and the rest of our friends, since they'll think I'm up to no good just like Rainbow Dash."

"You do have a point…"

"But of course I do! I'm 100% right all the time!"

She raised her eyebrow in doubt.

"90%?"

She still had her eyebrow raised.

"80%?"

Still had the eyebrow up.

"Most of the time?" he shrugs.

"Close enough."

They set the ewe back in the stall, and Fluttershy locked it up tight.

"There, now there's no way for you to get out."

"Sure hope those little brats don't try again to get you out of the running."

"What little brats?"

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you! Those prissy little ponies from Pony-Ville kicked the stall open so the ewe can get out so she wouldn't compete in time!"

She gasps, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? Wha… why would they do that?! They could have really hurt Little Lady!"

"Don't worry, I got them good with a chocolate rain cloud pouring on them!" he laughed, "Oh that was good!"

"You what?!"

"Relax; once I had come to save you the rain cloud disappeared, I just wanted to teach them a lesson."

"Oh, Discord… as much as those girls should have been punished, chocolate rain is not the way to handle it… but…"

"But?"

"I'll let it slide for the time being, since those girls can be so nasty…" then she gave a quick wink, surprising him.

Just then Discord's stomach gave out a huge growl, then Fluttershy's did the same.

"Hungry?" he asks.

"Very, I think it's because we skipped lunch."

"What could have caused that? Must have been the three furiorious fire-breathing dragons we had to face."

"Sorry…" slightly turning red.

"Nonsense! Like you had any idea that would happen!"

"But I should make it up to you… you did after all saved my life…" thinking quickly, "And I know how! Follow me!"

The sun was nearly setting when he follows her to the Apples' restaurant.

"Ah, good idea, my dear, a perfect place to get some dinner."

"Yes, but not inside… this way…" taking him to the back of the restaurant, there she knocks on the back door, "Now turn back."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"It's okay, I trust Apple Jack to keep this between us."

"Okay… but don't say I didn't warn you." he morphs into his regular self.

AJ opened the door, "Fluttershy? And… Discord?! What are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too…" he pouted.

"It's alright Apple Jack; Discord's not doing anything to the fair. Today in fact, he saved me from huge rogue dragons."

"Did someone say dragon?" Spike shows up at the door wearing a heart apron. "What the- Discord?! What's he doing here?!"

"Well, I could ask the same question to you, what are you doing in that ridiculous apron?" guffawing away.

"Is it true? You saved her from some mean dragons?" Apple Jack asks.

"What?" wipes a tear away from laughing too hard, "Oh yes, yes, I did! Now honestly, Apple Jack, I thought of you as a better pony than that! You think I'd let the friend I had since day one of my reformation be in danger like that?! As if!"

"So as a reward for rescuing me, I want him to have a dinner where he can be himself…"

He stares at her in bewilderment, "You mean… all this is for me to shed my camouflage? Where I can be myself around you?"

"Yes… my rescuer shouldn't have to hide in the shadows. I want him to be proud of what he did as the draconequus he is…"

Discord was flabbergasted, so was Apple Jack and Spike. Finally AJ broke the silence by saying, "So, um, what would you like to have then? Hey, Spike, help me set a table."

With a determined look on his face, Discord wanted to impress this pony before him more than anything now. "Allow me." snapping his fingers, a table with a checker table cloth on it appear with candlelight.

"Okie-dokie, here are tonight's specials, Apple Crisp, Apple Strudel, Apple Fritters, Apple Turnover, Apple Pie-"

"Apple Pie will do." said Discord, "Just make sure it has a big dollop of whip cream on top!"

Giving them the pies, she asks, "How about some music while you eat?" takes out an accordion and begins to play, then Discord interrupted.

"Oh come on now AJ, surely there's something else you rather play. Polka is so old hat!"

"Hmm, well, I do have one other option." gets out a banjo, and starts playing it softly.

Spike joined her with a spare fiddle they had in the restaurant. The music sounded similar to a rendition of _Bella Notte _country-style. This gave Discord an idea and snap on cowboy wear.

"Come on, Flutters! Dance with me!" offering his hand.

"Oh… I don't know… I don't dance much."

"Oh, come now, it'll be just you and me." takes her hoof and leads her into a square dance.

"Hee-haw! Now that's the way to do it!" Apple Jack cheered.

Finishing the dance, Discord removes the attire and digs into the apple pie. Realizing his behavior in front of a refined pony, he stops. Fluttershy, however, digs into her pie, causing a challenge to see who can eat faster. This surprised AJ and Spike, but let it go for now and went back into the kitchen. Discord won the pie eating contest, but by being a good sport, he summons up a single rose and puts it in her mane, causing her to blush.

With it being nighttime now, and most of the Empire asleep, they walk around the streets with lamps lighting to keep the Empire shining even in the dark. They admired the scene, then moved to a meadow just outside the area. Fireflies were blinking around, their lights reflected into Fluttershy's eyes, causing a smile to play on his lips. Using his claw magically, he rearranged the fireflies into a heart with a crossbow through it. Feeling touched by the sight, she takes his paw and holds to her face as he moved his fingers through her soft mane. That reminded him of the ewe's soft wool when he touch it, never wanting to stop.

They couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes. Then he gave a wink and hints at her to chase him. She smiled and flew after him, playing a few rounds of tag. Both tumble over at one point when she tried to catch him. He landed on his back while she landed on top of him. They both blushed when meeting face to face, then she started tickling him, he in return used his tail to get back at her. When both felt tired of playing, she cuddled up to his neck slowly falling asleep to his warm fur. His eyes droop as he looks at the sweet thing next to him, placing his face to hers. Before falling asleep a final thought occurred to him, that he would do anything to protect the pony he loves…

_**AN: A birthday present to myself and you. Since I really love this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight gave out a yawn as she went down to breakfast, seeing her brother, Cadence, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash already up.

"Good morning." she said.

"Hey, Twily." Shining Armor replied.

"Good morning, darling." said Rarity.

Apple Jack and Pinkie walked in.

"Hey y'all!" greeted AJ.

"That just leaves… Fluttershy…" said Twilight.

"I know," said Cadence, "do any of you know if she came back yesterday? I found Little Lady in her pen but I wasn't sure if Fluttershy found her or not. I hope she did, but she must think that I'd be upset at her for losing Little Lady, but I'm not."

Rainbow answer, "Yeah, I saw her looking for Little Lady, so she must have found her if the sheep's back in her pen, but I haven't seen Fluttershy since then."

"I think I can help out with that," spoke Apple Jack, "I saw Fluttershy at dinner. She was at my place; Spike can verify."

"Okay then, but why isn't she here now?" Twilight questions.

"Maybe she's still resting from all her searching yesterday?" voiced Rarity.

"If she is, let her sleep then, but when she wakes up, I want to talk to her. Can you all let her know that?" asks Cadence.

They all nodded.

In the meadow, the sun was getting on Discord's eyelids, causing him to wake up. Remembering the night before, he smiles down at the beautiful mare next to him. How amazing she was to let him be himself instead of a cleverly-disguised pony. The rest of her friends would have forced him to stay that way, but not her. She cared about his true self and nothing more. Then she started stirring in her sleep; she woke up with a startle.

Gasping, "What time is it?!" seeing the sun, "It's morning?! How long was I out?"

"About the whole night, I believe."

"I know that! But why did it have to be the whole night? Oh, every pony must be worried about me."

"Oh, I'm sure they haven't noticed yet. It's still early as it is."

"I hope you're right."

"I do have something to ask you, though."

"Yes?"

"Look what's in front of you; what do you see?"

"Well, the Empire, mostly; the fair grounds, stores, homes, the castle…"

"Ah, but what do those mean exactly?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Jobs! Work! No freedom! You spend your days working and not enjoying life! So look again… only this time, beyond the Empire…"

She looked and saw mountain ranges above and beyond.

"There's an entire kingdom we could explore together, just the two of us having fun… What do you think?" nudging her.

She gave out a huge sigh, "As fun as that would be… but I couldn't desert my friends or my animals… I have my life in Pony-Ville, no matter how lonely it gets, I want to stay there… It's my home…"

Looking on in sympathy, he did a slight chuckle, "You win."

She flew up to his face, "Listen, I have to go now, but I hope to see you real soon." taking his paw.

He touches her chin, "I'll be around."

They embraced until she had to head back to the castle, he waved her off.

Making into the castle, Fluttershy ran into Rarity.

"There you are! Where've you been?"

"I was…"

"Never mind, we'll worry about that later, right now, Cadence wants to see you."

"Oh no, she is…" she gave a big gulp, "mad at me?"

"Good gracious, no! If anything, she's worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Come on, you'll see." she takes her into the throne room.

Cadence jumps from her throne, and give Fluttershy a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe! When you ran off the other day, it seemed you were really distressed."

"I was… but I've gotten over it, and I did find Little Lady, I hope that makes up for losing her in the first place…"

"Fluttershy, I wasn't upset at you for losing Little Lady, because Little Lady always found some way to get out of her pen when we first got her."

"So… you weren't too upset she was gone?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"But I know from Dis- uh, some pony else that they saw the stall door being forced opened."

"Really? By who, do they know?"

"Yes, it was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

Rarity spoke up, "How awful! I know they're bad from Sweetie Belle's standards but for them to really… Ooh! That just makes my blood boil that they would do that to you!"

"It's okay…" Fluttershy comforted her.

"No, it's not! Those little jerks did that on purpose, they should be put out of the running!" Rarity replied.

"We'll think of something, now that we have this piece of news, but first, I want you to go relax after all your hard work of finding Little Lady." declared Cadence.

"Oh, I could never leave… I want to make sure Little Lady and the animals are alright."

"You deserve a break, I'll have guards posted around the petting zoo to make sure no one messes Little Lady's chances again. I insist you go somewhere so you can be away from the pressures of the fair."

"Still… I don't know…" in her thoughts she didn't want to go somewhere just now, she worried about Little Lady but also… how could she leave Discord after finding out how much she cared for him… Fluttershy never once pictured her and the Spirit of Chaos together like that. Probably because one, he was her enemy at first, and two, she had to reformed him to be good and they were good friends afterwards becoming pen pals. Last night was a big step in their relationship, they became more than just friends… She didn't know how she was going to admit it to him but… she loved him…

"Fluttershy? Yoo-hoo." Rarity was waving her hoof in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I must have been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" asks Cadence.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Fluttershy, I have an idea," said Rarity, "how you like to come with me to Canterlot? I have to pick up a shipment of hoof files for the spa anyway, so maybe this can be the break you need."

"I think that's a great idea, wouldn't you agree Fluttershy?"

She was feeling uncertain but said, "I… suppose…"

"Wonderful! The train leaves in two hours, that gives us enough time to bid our friends a quick good bye." exclaimed Rarity as they began leaving the room.

"Have a great time, you two." said Cadence as she closed the door behind them.

Their friends gathered at the station to send them off.

"Now we'll see you in a few days to finish up the preparations, right?" asks Twilight.

"But of course, darling, there's little time till the Fair but we should be back soon."

"A few days?!" yelled Pinkie, "But by then, you'll forget all about us!"

"Oh, Pinkie…" said Fluttershy, "How could we forget you?"

"Fluttershy makes an admirable point." said Rarity.

"Hey Flutters, a word?" Rainbow asks.

"Sure." they went off to the side, making sure they were out of earshot.

"About Discord… is he gone?"

"No, he's still around, but I know for a fact he won't cause any trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"I just… do. You have to trust me, Dashie. Look, Apple Jack and Spike knows he's here, too. So if it bothers you two, you can confide in each other, but I doubt you'll need to…"

"Flutters… why do you seem so sad?"

"Am I?"

"Well, you've been moping, it seems; are you sure you're okay?"

"I…" but she couldn't say it, not now.

The train whistles then, and Fluttershy and Rarity had to get on board.

"I'll tell you all later, I promise." she said and quickly got on the train.

As the train started moving, Fluttershy looks out the window to see on the other side of the station was Discord in his disguise giving a solemn glance. Causing her to lower her head in sadness, giving a huge sigh as she sat down in a seat next to Rarity.

Rarity notices her mood, "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh… yes…" but she felt unsure.

Canterlot's main street was busy as usual while Rarity and Fluttershy were drinking cups at a café.

"While I wait for the shipment to come through, you and I can enjoy the sights."

"True…" giving off a small smile. Of all her friends, it was Rarity she liked spending the most time with, maybe she did need a break but at the same time her heart longed back to the Empire, to Discord…

"Rarity! Is that you?" came a British accent.

They turned to see Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis.

"Fancy Pants! What a pleasure to see you again!" said Rarity.

"What brings you back to Canterlot, my dear?" he asks.

"Business for the Crystal Empire. We're helping an important event there for Princess Cadence."

"My dear, it never ceases to amaze me how much you know the princesses. Isn't your friend Princess Twilight? If memory serves right, you made her that charming dress. And isn't this one of your other pony friends?"

"Yes, you remember Fluttershy?"

"Lovely to see you again as well, my dear." bowing his head to Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank you, it's… lovely to see you too." replied Fluttershy.

"I say, Rarity, how long will you and your friend be in Canterlot?"

"At least a few days." she replied.

"By all means then, do come to my dinner party tomorrow night, both of you."

"How wonderful! We'd love to come! Wouldn't we, Fluttershy?"

"I… guess…"

"Splendid! We shall expect you at six o'clock, in the castle ballroom." he and Fleur go.

"Oh, my… so much to do before tomorrow! Come, Fluttershy, we've got serious shopping to do!"

The next night, as they moved through the ballroom.

"Oh, Fluttershy! Isn't it grand?" said Rarity as they caught a glimpse of the buffet table and the sparkling dance floor. Both wore formal gowns, Rarity's was blue while Fluttershy's was green. Their manes were up, Rarity had curls as Fluttershy had her hair like when she was a model.

Fluttershy saw the other ponies and gulped, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she turned to go.

Rarity stopped in front of her, "Now, darling, Fancy Pants was very kind to invite us; the least we can do is show up and have a good time."

"Oh… okay…"

"Fluttershy, I don't get it. I thought you'd feel happy once we were in Canterlot, but every time we spend here you grow more miserable."

"I…"

"Rarity!" Fancy Pants came over, "Jolly good, I'm so glad you came, you too, Fluttershy."

Rarity quickly whispers in Fluttershy's ear, "See…?" then she began conversing with Fancy Pants and a few Canterlot ponies she met before.

Fluttershy didn't say a word throughout the party; she stood by Rarity's side as her mind began to wonder what Discord was doing. How lonely he must be without her as she was without him… Her ears perk up then to what Upper Crust had asked Rarity.

"If you don't mind my asking, but I'm curious, are you seeing any pony? Such a mare as you must be."

Rarity turned red, "Well, um, no, no not at the moment."

"Really?" said Fancy Pants, "Then I must introduce you to my nephew, Good Manners."

Her eyes widened in hope, "Really?! Oh, I'm very flattered, is he here?"

"Afraid not, but he's due for a visit soon, but I think you two could get along very well."

"Why, thank you… I'm honored."

Jet Set turns his head to Fluttershy, "And you, do you have a very special some pony?"

"Oh um…"

Rarity pointed out, "Fluttershy isn't seeing any pony at the moment. Right, Fluttershy?" But Fluttershy bit her lip; she didn't know what to say. "Fluttershy? You aren't, are you?" her eyes widened.

She gulped, could she admit she had a date or should she fib? Technically, Discord and her didn't make a point they were special some ponies, but their gestures said it all of how much they cared for each other. Finally she just nodded.

Rarity gasps, "Why didn't I see it before?! No wonder you've been distant! You're in love!" she swooned, "So who is the lucky colt? What's his name? Do I know him?"

"Um…" she was trapped, she had no way around it, she had to tell. But why did she feel so ashamed about her feelings for Discord? Wasn't it just a couple of nights ago she told Discord he should be himself? In that case, she shouldn't care what any of her pony friends say. But they did agree they should keep his identity hidden in the meantime so she said, "Yes, I do have a special some pony, but I cannot say who he is yet… He's very shy about his appearance, all the more reason why we got along so well. I do want to tell you, but all in good time."

"Oh… well… if you think that's best…"

"It is…"

"Well, when we can meet him? I will be very happy knowing you have found love in your life…"

"Thank you for understanding. Do you think I can… go back to the suite?"

"Of course, dearest, I'm just so sorry for not realizing the heartache you've been experiencing! We'll leave first thing in the morning!"

"But… the shipment…?"

"Oh, yes… in that case, you go on ahead tomorrow. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?!"

Fluttershy gave a small smile.

In the castle suite that night, Fluttershy tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't sleep, she was anxious for morning to come. _I hope he's doing okay… _she thought, but of course, this was Discord she was thinking about. He was fine.

Outside of the empire was Discord's encampment. He was lying on the grass watching the stars, and then thought, _Fluttershy would have loved this! _Then felt sad, for once in his immortal life, he had a gap in his heart, he knew then what he was missing in the life he had. _I never thought I could feel this way… It shouldn't even exist within me, yet it does! But the more I think about it… Love is strange and mysterious… it comes in all forms… something that chaos does! It seems love has been with me this whole time, I just needed the right pony to share it with! Seeing other couples acting all lovey-dovey makes me sick, but it's different when you're the one feeling it… Wait a minute… Now that I think about it, how am I ever going to admit it to her face that I… I… Geez, I can't even say let alone think it! What to do… _Then he summons a pink rose, and studies it, thinking of words to say when he would present this flower to Fluttershy when she comes back.


	6. Chapter 6

Bags were under Fluttershy's eyes, but she didn't care; she was going back. She looked out the train window seeing snow, but then saw the Crystal Empire up ahead. Discord, as a stallion, was wandering the train station when he saw the train pull up and Fluttershy was getting off. He quickly panicked and hid, _She's back! Already? But I'm not ready, I need a speech!_ He popped back to normal and was at his camp, summoned the rose, and said random things.

"Dear Fluttershy, how fair are thee? Let me count the ways… Yuck! What was that?! Okay, again… Fluttershy, I… You are the chocolate to my rain clouds… Blech! Why are you even being sappy with this nonsense?! Just tell the girl out right how you feel! So, one more time, and you will say those words…" he shuddered, "Look, you care for this pony, right? Yes! Now say those three words… but… I had no use for them before; I've been on my own for years… eons… how is it she makes me feel this way? Why is it I can say those words to her?! Because… I… I… I love her! *gasp* I did it! I said it!" he fist-pumped, "Now… to really say it to her face…" he gulped, "And it's not going to be easy…"

Fluttershy looked around the empire, hoping to find Discord, but saw no sign of him anywhere. Feeling crestfallen, she went back to the petting zoo. But before she entered the barn, a voice said.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight approached her. "Back so soon? Where's Rarity?"

"Still in Canterlot, but I went ahead. I couldn't stay away for so long."

"Are you feeling alright, then?"

"I will be, as soon as I do something."

"Okay… if you're really sure… by the way, we got a new addition for the petting zoo." she pointed to two stallions bringing a large crate with air holes on top, "It just arrived this morning from the train. If you need anything, I'll be inside the castle working with Cadence."

"Thank you, I will." Twilight goes as she went inside to make sure the stallions put the crate near a stall, then went to see Little Lady. She was unaware that the crate started moving and wooden claws were punching through the air holes…

After a while of playing with her, who should appear with a dangling carrot in front of him, "Now how's our little champion doing?" he feeds the ewe.

"Oh, Discord! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you, too."

They both said, "There's something I want to tell you-"

"Oh, sorry, you can go first." she said.

"No, no, I insist you go first."

"Well… okay… I…" but had to stop when she suddenly smells something vile.

Discord smelled it too, concern filled his face.

"No…" she whispers.

"Only one way to find out… stay here…"

"No, I'm coming with you."

"No way! I'll not have you at risk again!"

"This is different! When it comes to the animals, some pony has to protect them!" she flies in front of him. He was impressed, but worried just the same.

They moved around the barn looking in different stalls, and then up ahead, they froze at the sight of the back of a Timberwolf releasing its smelly breath. Fluttershy was about to scream, but Discord hushed her by putting his paw over her mouth. He backed her up slowly, but then Little Lady bleated, causing the Timberwolf to face them.

"Oh, yuck!" Discord waves his paw, "Have you ever heard of a breath mint?"

It roared.

"Apparently he hasn't, Discord…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Time for some mouth wash!" he snaps his fingers and a gallon of spearmint mouth wash appears above the wolf and pours on him! Discord guffaws, while Fluttershy was slightly amused. Unfortunately, that agitated the wolf to move closer to Fluttershy, who whimpered in fear. Discord moves in front of her.

"Not another step, pal!" his paw glowed as he holds a ball of light in his fist. He throws it, disarming the wolf by pieces. The light balls glowed through the barn windows, causing attention.

Ms. Harshwinny went to check it out by looking through the window, only for her view to be obscured and misinterpret the scene at hand.

"Oh, no! That horrid creature is hurting the animals!" she gallops off, thinking Discord was the bad guy in all this.

The Timberwolf was finally smashed to pieces; Discord gave a sigh of relief. Little Lady bleated in delight. Fluttershy smiled while he returns it, they hold hooves or hands.

Outside, Ms. Harshwinny brought the royal guard pointing to the barn, "The perpetrator is in there!"

Discord starts to say, "Fluttershy, I want to-"

A guard shouted, "Come out with your hooves up!"

"You don't suppose…" Fluttershy realized what was happening, "No! He didn't-" she was about to go outside, but Discord stopped her.

"What's the point, Fluttershy…?"

"Wha… What?"

"They're not going to believe to us… No matter what, I'll always be the spirit of chaos in their eyes… They'll just think you were under my spell."

"But… I can convince them!"

"And if you can't?"

She gave a solemn glance.

"It's for the best, Fluttershy…" he puts up a force field between them.

"Discord? What are you…?"

"Good-bye Fluttershy… Know that you truly made a difference in my life…" he leaves for the door.

Tears formed in her eyes, "No! Discord! Please! Don't do it!" she bangs on the field.

Discord did not look back. He made a vow to protect the pony he loves even if it meant protecting her from him… Now that he was accused of a crime, she can't be anywhere near him without other ponies thinking negative of her and that was the last thing he wanted for her. She had a life; he didn't.

He got out the door lifting his hands, looking smug to the cross guards, "You got me."

The guards chained him up from his hands, feet, and neck.

"Princess Cadence shall determine your sentence." said a guard.

"By all means, take me to her."

Fluttershy forced herself with all her might to escape the force field. Naturally, it would not budge, with it being Discord's magic by the time he would remove it, it would be too late to clear his name. The odds were stacked against her of any pony believing her, but she had to try.

Discord was before Cadence and Shining Armor while Twilight and Rainbow Dash were at the side giving him hard glances, but he paid no heed to them as he already had this work out.

"I'm surprised, Discord…" spoke Cadence, "I never thought of you as to stoop so low…"

"Well, I never meant go so far, I was just messing around being the chaotic being I am."

"So you admit it?"

"I do, I am guilty. I have nothing to hide." showing himself as prideful when deep down he was frightened of what was to come.

"Then… I have no choice but to send you to Princess Celestia to decide your fate."

That was to be expected, since they cannot turn him to stone again but could Celestia have a magic to imprison him in another way? He about to find out as the guards took him away, but it'll all be worth it when Fluttershy is safe away from him.

Fluttershy felt all hope was lost; she gave up on beating the field. She cuddle into fetal position and released small tears, thinking what was going to happen, the Elements were gone, so he couldn't be turned to stone, but could he be imprisoned some other way? If so, would she ever see him again?

Suddenly, the door to the barn open, Apple Jack and Spike walked in, "Fluttershy?" AJ said with a tone of surprise.

Spike said, "Whoa, not only did Discord try to hurt the animals, but imprisons you, as well?!"

"No! It's not what you think! It was a Timberwolf!"

"Timberwolf?!" both shout.

"But then why would Discord put you in a bubble?" Spike questions while something caught AJ's eye.

"He's trying to protect me!"

He scoffs, "Yeah right."

"And that's exactly why he did it! No one would believe him."

"Spike…" Apple Jack picks up some large sticks with claws on them, "I think… she's right…"

Discord was escorted into a closed iron cage on a chariot; Cadence oversaw the locking by putting an extra locking spell. When the chariot lifted off the ground, the force field surrounding Fluttershy was gone.

"No…" she kneeled in sorrow, "I'm too late…"

"Maybe not," AJ lifted her chin, "Come on."

When Cadence returned to the throne, Twilight was pacing the floor.

"Something doesn't seem right." she said.

"It is strange," agreed Cadence, "but Discord did admit it, so we have no choice but to take his word."

The door bursted open and Fluttershy galloped in with AJ and Spike right behind her, "Please! Tell me I'm not too late!"

"Discord didn't do it!" AJ yelled.

"What?!" the group questions.

"It was a Timberwolf!" Spike pointed.

They gasped.

"Are you sure?" asks Cadence.

"I found this," Apple Jack lifts the clawed stick up high, "in the barn."

"Discord was saving the animals!" explained Fluttershy.

"But why would he…" started Twilight.

"He took the blame because he knew no one would believe him! He made sure I wouldn't try to help!" she begins weeping.

Twilight's eyes widened, "He… took the blame?"

"I could have saved him! I… _I love him_!"

Every pony's jaw dropped in shock.

Apple Jack finally spoke, "Whoa… I knew somethin' was going on, but I never thought…"

"And he did rescue you…" Rainbow admitted, she slapped herself, "Duh! If Discord did do something wrong, would he actually take the blame? No!"

"You should have seen him… so brave…" tears came dripping down, "Now… I'll never see him again…"

"Who says?!" yelled RD, "They can't be in Canterlot yet!"

"What are you-"

"I say you and I go fly at the speed of light just like we did when creating the tornado!"

"But-"

"Look, I may not like Discord and would actually enjoy see what's coming to him, but I can't let anyone suffer something they didn't do even if that is Discord… and you said you love him, right?" saying under her breath, "As gross as that is… You still want to save him right?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

"But Dashie, you know my wing span wouldn't get me far… I'd be too late! Unless…"

They all looked at her in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluttershy was wearing goggles on her head while being set in Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's cannon.

Twilight said with amusement, "I can't believe I'd see the day you would be willing to get shot out of a cannon!"

"I don't care; I just want him back."

"Boy," Apple Jack pointed out, "it's a good thing Rarity wasn't here to see this."

"We'll have to tell the news to her later." said Twilight.

Off in the distance, lighting and thunder crashed and rumbled.

Cadence said, "You better go; if you hit that storm, you'll never reach them in time."

Fluttershy put the goggles over her eyes, "Pinkie, launch me."

"You sure?! You really sure?! Because if you're not sure-"

"Pinkie!" they all shouted.

"Alright, ready… set… GO!" she pulls the cord and Fluttershy shot out like a rocket! Rainbow Dash and Twilight followed right behind her.

Discord gave a sigh as he sat in the cage plucking the rose petals off the rose he was going to give Fluttershy. _Oh, Fluttershy… How things could have been different… It just wasn't meant to be… _He released a single tear.

The storm started and rain came pouring down.

"There! Up ahead!" Rainbow shouted.

The steel cage on the chariot was a few feet away. Twilight flew ahead and shouted to stop the Pegasi guards. They saw the princess, but couldn't hear what she was saying due to the thunder crashing. However, they started slowing down. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit one of the cage chain latches attached to the chariot and the cage started falling.

"*Gasps* Discord!" Fluttershy grabs hold of the chain, Rainbow did the same.

"Hey! What's going on out there?!" Discord's voice through the cage yelled.

"Discord! Don't worry! We're going to get you out!"

"Is that Fluttershy?! What are you doing?! I told you not to help me!"

"Relax, Dipcord! We know you're innocent! Just hang tight!"

"But how…?"

"We'll explain later!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

More thunder and lightning flashed. Discord felt the cage shifting and snapped his fingers to teleport, but remembering the magical lock. "It's no use! Without an alicorn to unlock the lock, I can't get out!"

"Wait a minute…" thought Fluttershy, "Twilight!" she shouts, but the purple alicorn was too far ahead to hear though the rain and thunder.

"I'll get her!" RD shouts.

"But, Rainbow, if you let go, the cage will fall!"

"Just let me go, Fluttershy!"

"Never! I almost lost you once, I won't lose you again!"

"What does it matter?!"

"_I love you_!" she screamed.

He couldn't have heard that right. It was the rain that made him think he heard that, but it seemed so clear. Just then, a lightning bolt came too close and Fluttershy fell unconscious and started falling.

"_Fluttershy_!" cried Rainbow Dash.

His heart pounded for fear and a strange urge came to him, with all his magical might, he popped out of the cage. He saw the falling yellow pegasus and shot down to get her and just inches before hitting the ground, he caught her, then teleporting above the storm clouds on top of them with a clear starry star above them. He sat down, looking at the mare he loved so much, her closed eyes made him worried that she wouldn't wake up.

"Please… Please…" he begs, "Not when we came so close…" holding her face to his shoulder, embracing her, not wanting to let go.

"Di… Discord?" he heard a voice, he moves her to face him, her eyes nearly open.

"Fluttershy?"

She said in a weak voice, "Are we safe?"

"Yes… more than safe, we're together."

"About… what I said… I…"

"Shh… I know… I love you, too."

She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck, having her face press to his fur, but he did one better by lifting her chin and they had their first kiss…

The storm finally settled, the guards went down to the ground, where Princess Twilight was explaining to them that it was all a mistake. Moments later, they were all back at the Empire in the throne room going over what had happened. The two stallions that had delivered the crate in the first place found out the mix-up far too late. Discord told the rest of the story saying of how he defeated the wolf then getting mistaken to be the one hurting the animals, and then he protected Fluttershy by telling her to not get involved then the rest was history.

"So… does that mean…" asks Cadence giving a sly grin, "Fluttershy told us she loves you, do you love her?"

They look at each other happily, with him answering, "Yes, I do."

"Awww!" awed Pinkie.

Rainbow made a slight gagging noise.

Twilight was slightly stunned, never had she thought a spirit of chaos could be capable to feel love like that.

He turned to his love, "This is, what, the third time I saved you?"

Rainbow pointed, "Hey, Fluttershy saved your hide when she told us about the Timberwolf! You could be in Canterlot right now if it weren't for her, so who was saving whose life, then?!"

"It doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that we're together again." said Fluttershy.

"Same here… same here…" they held hooves as they gave loving glances.

The Fair was in full swing, the Crystal ponies were partying as well as visiting ponies. Pinkie and Cheese made fun whenever they went. Apple Jack and Spike had a booth of apple pies to sell. Rainbow overlooked the jousting matches. Rarity came back in time, and you can imagine her shock when she learned of who Fluttershy's special some pony really was. She got over it and accepted Fluttershy's choice. Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor watched as the ewes made it down a runway as three pony judges examined them. However, neither Lamby nor Diamond Tiara were there as they were out of the running. Little Lady's coat shined bright as she walked down; Fluttershy watched from the back feeling proud.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her very special some pony presenting her with a bouquet of roses that were upside down. Fluttershy glanced at them and he took notice of his error. He turned it up and smiled embarrassedly. They watched as the judges admired Little Lady, they quickly whispered then each pulled up a card saying a ten. The viewers cheered as a judge put a sash on Little Lady, saying, 'Best in Show'. Cadence and Shining Armor came up as the proud owners, then Cadence spotted Fluttershy and gestured her to come up as well. Fluttershy simply shook her head, but then Discord gave her a slight magical push, putting her in the spotlight. She glanced back at him in fury, but he just snicker.

Fluttershy faced the audience and just smiled and waved.

Later, as the night wore on, Discord and Fluttershy sat at the top of the Ferris Wheel looking up at the night sky, wondering what the future laid in store for them…

Ten years later…

"Mom, Dad!" said a nine-year-old Screw Ball as the Discord family walked through the park one winter day, "Watch this!" she floated around a clearing of white snow then waving her hooves, beautiful roses blossomed out.

"Oh, Screwy…" Fluttershy gawked, "They're lovely!"

Discord chuckled then teleports his daughter into his arms rubbing her head, "Only you can make flowers bloom in the middle of winter!"

"Hey, Perp!" Screwy turns her head to a five-year-old pale yellow pegasus who had a dark ruffled mane over her left eye, her full name was Perplexity, "Wanna make some flowers, too?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Flower!" a baby voice said in a carriage, Perp look down at her little baby brother Zany, who took after their dad with his fur color, having a snake-like tail instead of a pony tail, the same eye color, and even the horns! The only thing he took after their mother was her pony shape.

"Looks like Zany wants you to try, too." said Fluttershy.

"Can I?" she looked up to her mother, because like Fluttershy was once, Perp was shy and good-hearted and hated disappointing any pony or getting into trouble.

"Of course you can." Fluttershy answered.

"Give it a shot for your old draconequus!" Discord cheered for her.

"Okay…" Perp flapped her wings then closed her eyes as a magical energy surrounded her, then in the snow, violets popped through.

"Alright, Perp!" her older sister cheered. Just then, a snow ball hit Screwy on the side of her face, "Hey! Who threw that?!" She looked around and spotted a couple of kids ducking behind a snow bank, giggling. Screwy teleported to their side and shouted, "Gotcha!"

"Run for it!" screamed a colt about Perp's age, named Butter Ball.

"You said it!" shouted Hail Storm, who was the same age as Butter Ball. They both started running.

"You can't escape from the Princess of Chaos!" she chased after them.

The two colts ran to another colt about Screw Ball's age.

"Help us, Fire Spark!" yelled Hail Storm.

"Yeah! You're her best friend! She'll listen to you!"

The colt gave a sigh, "Alright, you can hide behind me." They didn't waste a second.

"Stand aside, Fire! I got a score to settle with these troublemakers!"

"Oh, and what would be that?"

"They threw a snowball at me!"

"Is that true?" asking the colts.

"Uh…" they both started.

"Maybe…?" shrugged Butter Ball.

"Hail Storm! Time to go!" shouted Rainbow.

"Oops, that's Mom. See ya!" Hail flew off.

"You got off lucky! But next time, you won't!" yelled Screwy.

"Oh, Butter Ball!" Pinkie said in a sing-song tone, "I got fresh cupcakes at home!"

"Cupcakes?! Yum!" Butter raced on.

"Those two…" Screw Ball grumbled, "They really get on my nerves…"

"Ah, just ignore them. That would really bug them."

"You always give the best advice, Fire."

"Thank my mom for that. She is, after all, a wise princess."

"As you are Prince Fire Spark, the son of Princess Twilight Sparkle." mocked a bow.

"Aw, quit it." he nudged her, then they giggled, "So, going to see Apple Jewel tomorrow?"

"Duh! She is my best friend a mare could have! We can do things we could never do with you."

"That's because it's too girly for me."

"Well, she's almost done helping Aunt Apple Jack and Uncle Spike with storing the food for the rest of winter. I can't wait to see her."

Discord popped in front of them, "Screwy, time to head home."

"Okay, Daddy." then he popped out, "Gotta go, see you later!"

"Bye!" he waved.

Screwy teleported back to her family's side as they made their way out of the park and into Pony-Ville. Discord and Fluttershy looked at their pride and joys. Three children came from their love that started on that fateful day in the Crystal Empire. They couldn't be happier…

_**AN: It is complete! Also, for more adventures involving the Mane Six's children check out my fanfiction, My Little Pony Kids. There are some differences however, so a fair warning for those who are AppleSpike shippers: it's more of a Spikarity fic. But I hope to do another version involving Apple Jack and Spike's kids. I was pretty proud of this one as I was for Midsummer Night's Dream: Pony-Style. I love the support of all the shippings that could happen in the show. But I won't be doing anymore Fluttercord fics until I know for sure where Discord stands in the season four finale. There's been nasty rumors saying Discord might play the hidden villain. Which is why I made sure I finished this before then if that was going to be the case, I don't think Discord will doing that (If anything, I hope he plays the unexpected hero) but stranger things have happened on the show… Well, on that cheerful note, bye-bye!**_


End file.
